Exercise weight stacks are known in the art. Generally speaking, weights are arranged in a stack and movably mounted on guide rods. A selector rod is connected to a desired number of weights by means of a pin. The selector rod and any selected weights are connected to a force receiving member by means of a cable and move upward in response to exercise movement.
Although exercise weight stacks are prevalent in the exercise industry, they nonetheless suffer from certain shortcomings. For example, in order to provide a sufficiently large amount of weight at a reasonable cost, equipment manufacturers must use weights of relatively large mass. As a result, the weight being lifted cannot be adjusted in small increments.
Attempts have been made to address the issue of incremental adjustments. One such effort involves the provision of a second, adjacent weight stack comprising weights which weigh a fraction of the weights in the other or primary stack. A problem with this approach is that it adds significantly to the cost of the equipment. Another effort involves the provision of a half-weight, which weighs one-half the weight of each weight in the stack, and which is selectively movable from a peg on the frame onto an aligned peg on the top plate of the stack. This approach not only creates a balance problem during movement of the selected weights, but it also increases the potential for injury due to the proximity of the two pegs and their movement relative to one another.